The First Solar War
you see that continent of yonder over there in the east. they went to war with us once. Origins As the population of the earth grew and reasources deminished skirmishes and conflicts increased rapidly in number especialy around oil feilds and other valueable reasources. War burst across the middle east destoying cities. The efforts of the USA to stabalise the region only lead to resentment across the region. Europe became consumed by hopeless internal squablings between the west, east, south and north. Russia took the opitunity to flex its new found muscle engaging in several boarder skirmishes across the region. China's dominance of the worlds economy increased. The late 2010's saw the fractions across western Asia turn against a common enemy, the USA, joining forces under the banner of The Coalition. It also saw the stair off between the major powers of Asia and the USA increase cumulating in the signing of the unison of unions, the treaty the created the united communist states (or UC for short). The danger of hot war between the newly founded UC and Coalition on one side and India and the USA on the other intensifide with it being generally accepted that although UC was growing stronger the USA still has more power. Meanwhile in Russia and north Asia half a dozen countries came together to draw up the novaya velikaya imperiya (english: new vast imperium), or for short the NVI. But it was the events in europe that broke the camels back. the EU a backlash against the resent popularist governments sent a strong series of liberal and socalist leaders to the negosiating table of the EU and the leaders of the USA feared that the eras of of money buying power were coming to an end and so it was that they dispatched the governers. Special operatves seized control of the media and key governmental functions. Fair ellections, media nuetrality and, if a country had one, welfare states became things of the past. This new age would be dominated by those who had rich parents. State schools and opition leaders disapeared over night. But most people thought of this as natural because the media praised the action of the governers. Beginings'''' Meanwhile the USA launched it's preemptive strike. It launched every missile it had upon UC and ... failed miserably. It quickly became clear that the USA had underestimated UC's anti-missile defences. UC launched it's missiles just enough of them made it through to knock out the USA's ability to launch more. The NVI and the EU also engaged in a similar exchange and the coalition took the opportunity to empty it's banks of deadly weaponry. Then the ground war began. UC invaded India, the coalition north Africa, The New USSR eastern Europe. But all would have been lost of UC if it hadn't been for the discovery of oil reserves in the south china sea a few years earlier which allowed UC to keep it's military equipment up and running and ensured massive naval battles to keep control of the islands. Another intresting point is the declaration of marsian independance. The colonies were in no shape to be dragged into a war and so they decided to keep themselves out of it. The early US pacific tactics centred around engagement with its carrier groups with the carrier, as the name suggests, serving as the flagship and the core of such configurations. This doctrine proved a crippling disadvantage to the US with the carriers proving to be simply massive targets to UC's submarines and high-quality anti-ship missiles. With the carrier gone many carrier groups would either breakup with no dominant captain, stage an orderly retreat or simply flee at full speed. The war in Europe went better for the US with only a small level of collapse and rebelion preventing the deployment of some forces. The baltic states fell along with Ukrane in the early days of the war with Moldova volanterily joining the NVI under the fear of the imposision of a governer. The old governments of Poland and Hungary over throw the governers and became protectorates of the NVI with Slovakia and Romania being forced into submision. Then the balklands fell to bits. It became an unfathomable political mess that no side wanted to be involved with (although western comentaitors accused russia of masterminding the whole thing). Greece, cut of from its allies, was invaided. Category:History